Avant, pendant, après
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Parce que la dernière évasion de Neal ne se terminait pas avec la dernière phrase, contrairement aux apparences. Un petit texte qui commence, complète et termine le premier. Bonne lecture.


Disclaimer : Les personnages de White Collar ne sont pas à moi.

Précision : cette histoire se situe dans le courant de la saison 5 et vient compléter La dernière évasion de Neal (et oui, ce n'était pas fini). Désolée, le titre est nul, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Elle est le fruit des sentiments que m'inspirent la situation, si vous n'avez pas encore vu cette saison abstenez vous.

* * *

**Avant, Pendant, Après**

**Avant**

Il était environ quatre heures du matin et les rues étaient vides autour du bâtiment du FBI. Il faisait froid, très froid, comme souvent en hiver à New York et Neal battait la semelle en attendant que Mozzie ait fini de faire ses calculs.

La ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étaient sinistre, étroite, obscure. Le genre d'endroit où Neal n'aimait pas être. Il aimait la lumière, l'espace, tout ce que ce lieu n'offrait pas. Seul avantage ils étaient à l'abri du vent glacial qui soufflait dans la rue principale, qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter très bientôt. Même s'il était très tôt mieux valait ne pas trop s'attarder à proximité du bâtiment. Neal n'avait aucune envie de devoir expliquer les raisons de sa présence si tôt le matin et il savait que Mozzie non plus.

Enfin son ami rangea l'appareil qu'il manipulait dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches et revint vers lui l'air satisfait.

- On peut y aller ? questionna Neal.

Mozzie se contenta d'hocher la tête et ils purent enfin regagner la confortable maison où Neal avait trouvé un refuge et une amie.

Une fois à l'abri et délivré du déguisement que Mozzie l'avait forcé à prendre, ce que Neal avait trouvé un peu excessif, il n'était pas du tout certain que le FBI ait truffé une ruelle aussi insignifiante de caméras de surveillance, Neal se sentit mieux.

- Tu es certain que c'est le meilleur emplacement ? questionna t'il.

- Nous ne pourrions trouver mieux, il réunit toutes les conditions requises.

- Beaucoup de caméras ? s'enquit Neal.

- Moins que je ne le pensais, j'en fais mon affaire.

- Pour ce qui est du matériel ?

- J'aurai tout ce qu'il faudra et des assistants également. affirma Mozzie d'un ton guilleret.

- Des assistants ? releva Neal en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que d'autres personnes soient mêlées au coup qu'ils préparaient Mozzie et lui.

- Crois moi ils seront nécessaires. affirma Mozzie en se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine et en choisissant une bonne bouteille qu'il déboucha avec une habileté consommée.

Neal sortit deux verres et ils trinquèrent à la santé du FBI et de ce qui serait leur coup le plus osé depuis longtemps.

**Pendant**

C'était le moment de vérité. Neal avait amené Peter exactement là où il voulait qu'il soit. Il lui avait sorti son petit discours soigneusement répété et préparé. Bon, pour être franc il avait peut être dévié du texte prévu à l'origine, mais c'était sans importance. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il avait atteint son but. Il avait mis Peter exactement dans l'état dans lequel il devait le mettre. Cela n'avait pas été trop difficile de pleurer, il n'avait pas eu à se forcer, ses larmes étaient sincères. Peter lui avait vraiment fait mal, terriblement mal. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de ses larmes et de sa douleur. Non, il s'en voulait de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors même qu'il se jetait dans le vide comme cela avait été soigneusement prévu. Il avait eu tout le temps de regarder en bas en attendant l'arrivée de Peter, il avait vu le camion, le signal, il savait que tout était prêt. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser tomber et à attendre. La chute lui sembla à la fois interminable et très brève. Le choc contre le matelas gonflable de la même couleur que le bitume fut rude mais il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, il devait passer à la seconde phase du plan, la plus terrifiante et la plus risquée. Celle où il ne serait plus qu'un corps inerte. Tandis que les assistants recrutés par Mozzie, Neal devait bien avouer que leur rôle était effectivement prédominant, se massaient autour de lui et que le matelas se dégonflait, plusieurs des assistants le retirèrent discrètement et le poussèrent vers le camion dans lequel se trouvait déjà le matériel qui avait permis de le gonfler, là où d'autres se chargèrent de le faire disparaître.

Toujours caché par la foule et étendu sur le sol Neal se laissa asperger de sang, réprimant une grimace à la pensée que sa tenue serait ruinée, et laissa Mozzie, qui s'était habilement glissé jusqu'à lui, lui injecter le produit qui rendrait la seconde phase du plan opérationnelle. Ils n'avaient pas longtemps devant eux pour ce faire, Peter n'allait pas rester longtemps sur le toit, juste le temps de surmonter le choc de ce qui venait de se passer et de descendre, ensuite il serait là.

Alors que son organisme s'engourdissait et qu'il sentait son corps cesser de lui obéir Neal se demanda s'il se réveillerait vraiment. Ses yeux restaient ouverts, Mozzie l'avait bien prévenu que cela arriverait mais c'était tout autre chose de le vivre.

Neal ne parvenait plus à bouger, il sentait sa respiration ralentir, tout comme les battements de son cœur, bientôt ils ne seraient plus perceptibles et sa température baisserait elle aussi, lui donnant l'apparence de la mort.

Très vite il ne sentit plus rien en dehors de la peur que faisait naître en lui son état actuel. Une peur abjecte, épouvantable qui lui donnait envie de hurler, mais il n'était plus en mesure d'articuler un son. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer que Mozzie n'avait commis aucune erreur.

Soudain Peter fut au dessus de lui, le visage bouleversé, des traces de larmes sur les joues.

Cela toucha Neal et augmenta sa peine. Peter avait donc pleuré. Il avait pleuré mais trop tard, bien trop tard. Neal ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Si seulement Peter avait pu exprimer des remords lorsqu'ils étaient sur le toit, Neal aurait abandonné son projet d'évasion spectaculaire sur le champs. Malheureusement Peter n'avait rien fait de tel. Bien au contraire, il l'avait regardé d'un air contrarié, il n'avait rien dit. Alors que Neal lui ouvrait enfin son cœur. Lui disait ce qu'il ressentait. Lui confiait ses blessures. Il n'était plus temps pour les remords.

Il n'était plus temps pour Peter et pour le FBI. Cette page là était tournée.

Peter le regardait et lui se sentait partir de plus en plus loin. Qu'est-ce que Mozzie lui avait injecté au juste ? Neal se reprocha de ne pas avoir été plus curieux. Il vit la main de Peter se rapprocher de son visage et se demanda ce que l'agent allait lui faire. Il fut surpris de sentir les doigts de Peter lui fermer les yeux. Il n'avait pas prévu un tel geste. Mais finalement ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir les yeux clos, de ne plus rien voir. Cela rendait les choses plus faciles. Oui... sombrer dans un néant terrifiant était moins dur les yeux fermés.

Neal manqua ce qui suivit, l'arrivée des secours, eux aussi des assistants de Mozzie, leurs manipulations, leurs affirmations mensongères, tout le cinéma qu'ils firent pour convaincre Peter qu'il était bel et bien mort avant de l'emporter.

Il manqua le moment où Peter fit mine de vouloir venir aussi, celui où l'intervention de Diana empêcha cette action qui aurait grandement compliqué la suite.

Il manqua le départ du véhicule qui emportait son corps inerte et désormais entre la vie et la mort, le temps filait très vite, il faudrait lui injecter l'antidote au plus vite pour éviter que son état de mort apparente ne devienne un état de mort véritable.

**Après**

L'un des faux secouristes sortit la seringue confiée par Mozzie et fit l'injection salvatrice, il était plus que temps, la sonnerie de l'alarme qu'ils avaient programmé pour les prévenir qu'ils arrivaient dans la limite du délai imparti venait de retentir.

Lui et ses complices surveillèrent le retour à la normale du corps de l'homme qu'ils emportaient. Ils le déposèrent à une morgue dont les employés grassement payés firent le nécessaire pour l'envoyer à un funérarium où l'attendait Mozzie.

De la sorte le protocole qui voulait qu'un cadavre transite par une morgue pour finir dans un funérarium était respecté. Bien entendu tout cela s'était fait dans un délai quelque peu restreint, mais ce n'était qu'un détail aux yeux de Mozzie.

La seule chose qui lui importait était pour l'heure de ramener son ami à un état normal. Il poussa le corps frissonnant de son ami encore étendu sur un brancard en direction de l'unité de crémation qui fonctionnait à plein régime. La chaleur de l'engin réchaufferait plus aisément Neal qu'un bain chaud et il n'aurait pas l'inconvénient de devoir le dévêtir et le sécher ensuite.

Il attendit que la température de son ami remonte et qu'il reprenne conscience en surveillant l'heure. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, tôt ou tard quelqu'un au FBI allait sans doute venir mettre son nez dans le coin et Mozzie ne voulait pas s'y trouver encore lorsque cela se produirait.

Il vit Neal rouvrir les yeux avec soulagement et lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

- Bon retour parmi les vivants mon ami. Il est temps pour nous de partir.

Neal sourit faiblement et chercha à se redresser. Mozzie le soutint et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- La voiture nous attends. Nous serons à bord du bateau avant que les agents n'arrivent jusqu'ici et dans quelques jours nous pourrons commencer notre nouvelle vie en France. Affirma Mozzie.

Neal soupira. Il espérait que son ami ne se trompait pas et qu'ils seraient en sécurité en Europe. Il aimait l'idée de s'installer en France, même s'il y avait un accord d'extradition le gouvernement français était parfois réticent à l'appliquer.

Avec l'aide de Mozzie il parvint à se lever et à gagner le véhicule garé derrière le funérarium. Mozzie se glissa derrière le volant et démarra en sifflotant.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, alors que Mozzie regardait s'éloigner les côtes américaines Neal lui dormait profondément dans la cabine qu'ils allaient occuper jusqu'à leur destination finale.

Au même instant Peter, qui venait d'achever ses tâches du jour quittait les locaux du FBI. Il avait hâte de se rendre dans la morgue où avait été amené le corps de Neal afin de s'assurer que ce dernier serait traité avec un respect convenable.

Lorsqu'il y parvint et qu'il demanda à voir le corps de Neal Caffrey il eut la surprise de s'entendre dire que le corps en question ne se trouvait pas sur place, qu'il avait été transféré dans un funérarium.

Cela alarma Peter, cette procédure était loin d'être conforme et il se prit à soupçonner quelque malversation. Il se précipita donc vers le funérarium qu'on lui avait indiqué.

La personne qui le reçut l'écouta attentivement avant de le conduire dans un petit salon. Peter y resta seul quelques instants, plus soupçonneux que jamais. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Finalement un homme entra, portant une urne noire qu'il lui tendit.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? Questionna Peter avec un peu de mauvaise humeur, croyant qu'on se moquait de lui.

- Ce sont les cendres de Neal Caffrey. Répondit l'homme. Selon son ami il a demandé qu'on remette cette urne à la première personne qui demanderait après lui.

L'homme se retira sans un mot de plus, laissant Peter interloqué, l'urne entre les mains.

L'agent du FBI avait vraiment l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve.

Neal n'était pas mort depuis une journée entière et il avait déjà été incinéré ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il s'apprêtait à aller demander plus amples informations lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts la gravure d'une courte phrase. Surpris il leva l'urne à hauteur de ses yeux afin de lire ce qui avait été inscrit.

Les mots gravés sur l'urne lui apportèrent toutes les réponses. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Il sourit, secoua la tête, prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Une fois dans sa maison il posa l'urne sur un meuble, dans un endroit où il pourrait la voir chaque jour et la disposa afin de pouvoir lire l'inscription à chaque fois.

La dernière provocation de Neal Caffrey à son encontre.

Les derniers mots que lui adressait l'escroc. Quatre petits mots qui en disaient long sur l'état d'esprit de Neal lorsqu'il avait fait réaliser l'urne.

« Tu arrives trop tard. »

FIN


End file.
